1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light guide plate having an adhesive layer and to a backlight assembly including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel display that displays an image using a liquid crystal. The LCD is thinner and lighter compared to other image display devices and has various advantages, such as low driving voltage and lower power consumption, and thus it has been widely used in various industrial fields. On the other hand, since the LCD using the LCD panel is a non-emissive display, the LCD needs a light source that may provide light to the LCD panel, and a backlight assembly having the same.
A light source primarily used in the backlight assembly includes a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), a Flat Fluorescent Lamp (FFL), a light emitting diode (LED), and the like. Among others, the LED is possible to be manufactured in a chip form, and has excellent characteristics about power consumption, color reproducibility, and brightness. For these reasons, the LED has been widely used as a light source of backlight assembly.
According to the current trend of slimness and light weight of the LCD, it is also required for a liquid crystal panel and a backlight assembly, which are applied to the LCD, to meet the demand for slimness and light weight. The backlight assembly includes a light source and a light guide plate, and the light guide plate is relatively easy to be formed to be thin and light. The light guide plate formed of a polymer film is very thin and light, and such a light guide plate is called light guide film in particular.
The LED used as a light source of the backlight assembly has also been attempted to be configured to be small in size. However, the LED includes fundamentally a light-emitting chip and an outer frame surrounding the light-emitting chip, and thus it is limited to make its size small. Therefore, when the light guide plate is formed to be thin, a thickness difference between the LED and the light guide plate may occur. Due to the thickness difference, all light of the LED may not be transmitted to the light guide plate, and thus loss of light may be caused, therefore the brightness of the light guide plate is lowered.